


holding you closer than most

by itjustsortofhappened



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Male Pregnancy, Mpreg, Pregnant!louis, Smut, Student!Harry, Swearing, Top!Harry, bottom!Louis, errr i dont know, teacher!Louis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 06:29:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/949772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itjustsortofhappened/pseuds/itjustsortofhappened
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Louis walks into class on the first day and sees that his drunken hookup from the past weekend is also his student he is shocked, to say the least. When Louis finds out he's pregnant and that Harry is the father he doesn't know what the hell to do.</p><p>or; the one where Harry and Louis had sex at a club, Louis is a teacher, Harry is his student, and Louis ends up pregnant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I really don't feel like there's enough mpreg in the fandom and I've had this idea for awhile. It's my first time writing so if the smut is terrible I'm super sorry. Uhhh I'm not exactly sure how long this is going to end up, or where it's going to go, but I'm excited and I really hope you'll like it. Its going to be set in the UK but the schooling system will be based off of America.

The music in the club was loud, the atmosphere was great and Louis was in his element. Some might say that getting smashed two days before his first day at his new job wasn't the greatest idea, but it was Liam's birthday and he had to show him a good time because he was still upset about his recent breakup with Danielle. He's in the corner making out with a tall blonde, so Louis thinks he's done an okay job. As Louis makes his way to the bar to get a new drink, he runs into a tall, very young looking boy with the prettiest face. He grabs his arm and pulls him along because he hasn't had a good lay in awhile, and he probably won't get to any time soon. Louis sits in a stool and pats on the one beside him, motioning for the boy to sit. After he orders shots for himself and the guy who's looking at him like he's ready to take it straight to the bedroom, he introduces himself and it seems to snap the other out of his daze.

"Oh err, hi I'm Harry," the guy- now Harry, says with this little stutter that Louis finds adorable in his drunken state, and the shots are forgotten as he drags Harry to the dance floor. They start grinding with Louis rubbing his bum in small, tight circles against Harry's dick that have him leaning into Louis' ear and whispering a filthy string of words.

"Fuck Harry, come on," Louis whimpers as he takes Harry's hand and leads him to the exit of the club. They flag down a taxi, and after muttering out the address to his flat, Louis climbs into Harry's lap and starts attacking his neck with his teeth, nipping and sucking marks into his pale skin that will surely be there for days. Harry groans and pushes up off of the seat, trying to get some friction on his quickly hardening dick. Louis, in reply swirls his hips and attaches his mouth to Harry's letting him dominate the kiss. They pull up tp Louis' building, and after quickly throwing some money to the driver they move into the lobby and hop into the elevator where Harry has Louis pinned to the wall, feeling every inch of his body that he can reach. The doors open and Louis is getting down and moving down the hallway to his door. He fumbles with the key for a bit until it clicks and him and Harry are inside, pressed against each other with their lips attached as they try to remove the other's clothes. 

"Bedroom," Harry grunts and him and Louis make their way to his room and make quick work of removing their clothes. Harry picks up Louis and flings him onto his bed where he lands with a giggle. He stops giggling when Harry is leaning over his mouth with his hand slowly making it's way to his crotch. Louis, feeling impatient reaches into the drawer beside his bed, grabs the lube and shoves it into Harry's palm before he can even start to tease him. Harry, taking his hint, pops the lid and squirts a good amount onto his fingers and puts his index right on the outside of Louis' hole, moving in slow circles as he watches him fall apart above him. After teasing him for a few seconds he starts to push his finger in, making it in knuckle deep before Louis is moaning and pushing hit bottom down for more. After a few quick pumps, he adds another finger and starts to scissor Louis open slowly. Louis is making the hottest noises that are going straight to Harry's dick, making it hard for him to concentrate on Louis anymore. He looks up at him to get his confirmation, and when Louis gives a small nod he lines himself up and starts to push into him. Once, he's completely in, he can feel Louis everywhere and it's so hot and tight that he knows he won't last long. He starts to move in and out, trying to reach Louis' prostate.

"Mmmph Harry harder," Louis moans and Harry starts to pound into him, finally hitting his spot almost every time. Harry puts his hand over Louis' dick, pulling on it just a few times before Louis is spilling over his hand and onto his own stomach. After feeling Louis's tighten around him he comes almost instantly, releasing himself into Louis just as he realizes they didn't use a condom. He collapses onto Louis' chest and pulls out, earning a whimper from Louis at the loss of Harry. Harry rolls off, and wanders into Louis' connected bathroom, wetting a towel and bringing it back into the bedroom to clean both of them up. When they're done and both laying in bed again, the last thing he remembers before going to bed, is hoping that Louis was clean.

 

When Louis wakes up in the morning, there is a naked stranger in his bed, he has 12 missed texts from Liam, and a massive hangover. As he rolls over and gets a good look at the stranger's face, he remembers the night before the club, Harry, and one of the most satisfying rounds he's had in months. His thoughts come to an abrupt end as he feels the contents of his stomach coming back up and he rushes into the bathroom, to throw up what seems like everything he's eaten in the past year. After brushing his teeth and taking a quick shower, he comes into the room to find Harry gone. He shouldn't be surprised, this was a one night thing, but he still feels a little sadness at the fact that the boy has left. He tells himself to get over it and calls a frantic Liam who he assures that he is ok, and he just left the club early last night with a guy. When the call is over, he crawls back into bed and sleeps until 5 that night. Louis gets up, makes himself some ramen and spends the rest of his night watching trashy tv until he passes out on the couch. 

His Sunday is spent taking all of his supplies into his classroom and worrying about everything. He's convinced himself that the students will either hate him, think he's a bad teacher, disrespect him, or all three and it really wasn't the best way to get over his nerves about the next day. However, nothing could have prepared him to walk into class on Monday and see Harry.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok wow I didn't expect for people to actually find this so quickly and like it. I'm going to try to keep updating as often as I can because I really hate when I find something I like and they neber update and I don't want to do that to you guys. :) thanks for all the kudos and comments, they're really sweet

Harry was sitting in his first period class, English with all the other students because his teacher was running late. They were all talking loudly and moving around until the door opened and this young guy walked in, when he turned around Harry almost choked because the guy who is now is teacher is the same person he had sex with two nights ago. Louis. Louis was staring at him in shock and by now the whole class had turned to see them just looking at each other with their jaws slack and eyes bigger than normal. Louis coughed a little and with a red face, turned to address the entire room. 

"Hello everyone, I'm Mr. Tomlinson and I'll be your English teacher for the year." Everyone made noises to show they heard, or said hello, but Harry just sat there, still in shock. Of all the people in the club he was with his teacher. His really fit, and young teacher. That he has to see every day for the next nine months of the year. As he sat in a daze thinking of how bad his luck is, and how it was going to be the most awkward thing he's had to deal with, Mr. Tomlinson was taking attendance and Harry wasn't paying attention so when he called out "Harry Styles" and got no response, suddenly everyone's eyes were on Harry, again. 

"Oh, h-here" he sputtered out and Louis just marked him down and continued with the list. Harry couldn't believe how calm he was about the situation, but he must have ran into past hookups before, Harry guessed and now that he was his teacher he has to put things from his personal life away.

Harry couldn't have been further away from the truth. After slowly making his way through the attendance Louis was still having an internal freak out. Trying to keep that on the inside was one of the hardest things he's had to do but nobody could suspect anything or it could probably cost him his job. The class he had was seniors, who were required to tale English everyday so, he decided to just forget about what happened with Harry, and treat him as if they'd never met. It was going to be awkward, and hard but he really didn't fancy being fired and he had a job to do. He started off by introducing himself in more detail, and explaining the course work they'd be doing, and he could feel Harry's eyes on him almost constantly. 

"Mr. Tomlinson," and no, he could recognize that voice from anywhere what is Harry going to say to him?

"Yes, Harry?" he returned and Harry seemed to be conflicting with himself before finally deciding to go with his question,

"Could we talk after class, I have some questions about the upcoming year?" Harry said, and Louis just nodded, unable to speak because he was really nervous about what Harry needed to talk about. He was almost positive that it had nothing to do with school. As the class came to a close, the other students got out of their seats and left, leaving Louis alone with Harry. He got up and closed the door, and since he had a free period next he didn't have to worry about anyone interrupting them.

"Harry you can come up here and we can have our talk," he said as he sat, motioning Harry to the front of the room. Harry grabbed his stuff and moved to the desk that sat directly in front of Louis' all while looking at the floor.

"What are we going to do about, you know what," he asked silently, almost afraid to hear what Louis would say to him. 

"I think it would be best if we tried to forget about it, and definitely not let it interfere our teacher/student relationship," Louis said and yes, that was just what Harry wanted to hear. Louis wasn't going to treat him differently and he wanted to put the whole mishap behind them, along with Harry.

"That's exactly what I was hoping you would say, thanks Mr. Tomlinson. But I need to get to my next class, so could you give me a pass or something?" Harry replied almost nervously.

"Of course, Harry and I'm really sorry about what happened, I mean we could have never guessed but I don't want things to be weird between us because," Louis said as he wrote Harry a pass on a sticky note.

"No, it'll be fine, it's almost rather funny." Harry said, taking his pass and making his way to the door. Louis watched him go and let Harry leave without saying anything else. It was kind of funny that it happened, but he was still pretty unnerved by the whole thing. At least Harry isn't going to be awkward about it, he thought as he straightened his stuff up around the room and put the new papers on the desk for the next class.

He went home that night, still worried about school but he went to bed that night exhausted and when he went to school the next day, it was like nothing had happened with Harry. He couldn't help but feel so thankful that Harry was a really cool kid, and he almost wished something with him could have happened under different circumstances. Those thoughts were quickly pushed from his head because Harry was a student, but it was always nice to dream. 

 

It was about two months into the year when he started feeling sick. Every time Louis would wake up in the morning he would need to rush to the bathroom to throw up. He was always so tired and started going to bed very early but he still never felt rested. He blamed it on just being exhausted from his job, and decided to ignore it until he went to school on Monday. It was one of the worse mornings, he had thrown up twice and he still felt so sick but he had a cup of tea and went to the school. As he sat in his room waiting for first period to start, the churning in his stomach wasn't feeling better, if anything it was getting worse. The students came in and commented on how he wasn't looking well, Harry in particular seeming worried, but he assured them that he was just tired and hadn't slept much over the weekend. That comment earned him some giggles from the girls who sat in the front, he ignored them. Louis was working his way down the attendance list when it started to get bad. He could feel the bile in the back of his throat start to rise and he bolted, heading straight to the bathroom where he started to gag and cough up everything. He heard the door open, and one of his students, Niall who seemed to be friends with Harry was in checking on him.

"Mr. Tomlinson, are you uhm alright?" he asked, sounding concerned.

"Yeah, Niall I'm just feeling kind of sick. I think I'm going to be fine though," Louis replied, coming out of the stall and rinsing his mouth out with the gross sink water. He popped a piece of gum into his mouth and went back to class, Niall trailing close behind him. 

"Hey guys, sorry about that I wasn't feeling too well," he started as the kids all looked at him, confused.

"Are you ok?" Harry asked, and god Harry yes he was ok why is everyone so worried.

"Yes Harry, I'm fine." Louis replied and got on with the rest of class. He wasn't fine. His head was pounding, his stomach was rolling, and he was tired. When the bell dismissed his  
class, he went to the office to check out and go home. The woman at the desk seemed to feel bad for him, and watched him sign the papers with sympathetic eyes that just annoyed him. He had a small case of the flu, big deal. He got into his car and went home, taking off his tight shoes at the door and changed into sweats. He decided that it would be a good time to call his mum, as he hadn't been able to for awhile with his now busy schedule. He called her and they talked, him telling her about his recent illness and she finally convinced him to go to a doctor. She seemed really worried and he decided to just go to please her, and maybe get some medicine so he can feel better again. After they said their goodbyes and hung up, he called his doctors office and made an appointment for later that day. Louis had enough time for a quick nap before he had to leave, so he set his alarm and got into bed, dozing off almost immediately. 

When the annoying beeping sound woke him up two hours later, he felt somewhat better. It felt like he could hold down some food, so he made a quick sandwich and ate it in the car. He arrived at the office five minutes early, and sat waiting for them to call him in. He texted Liam as he looked around the office, seeing only a few people so he figured it would be a short wait. Soon enough, Dr. Anderson was calling him in and he was sitting on the plastic table as the nurse checked for a fever, and asked him about his illness. She she left, saying that the doctor would be in as soon as she can. She knocked on the door and walked into the room, looking him over for any outward signs of his sickness.

"Hello, Mr. Tomlinson. You've not been feeling well?" she asked

"No, I've been feeling pretty sick lately," Louis replied

"What are your symptoms, and how long have they been going on?" Dr. Anderson asked him, bringing out her clipboard to write everything down

"I've been throwing up every morning and my stomach hurts for the rest of the day. I've also been super tired but that could be from my new job and it's been happening for about a week now," he said, watching as she wrote it down 

"Ok, well it seems like this has been going on for too long for it to just be something like the flu. I think we should take a urine sample, the bathroom is just down the hall," she said, handing him the cup

"Oh, yeah sure." Louis replied taking the cup and going down to the bathroom. Now he was starting to feel nervous. He was sure that it could only have been something minor, but now he's peeing in a cup and it just feels off. He screws the lid back on and goes into his room, handing the cup to the doctor, and she says they will have the results in about a half hour. Now he has thirty minutes to kill and nothing to do. Liam hasn't texted him back, so that's not an option. He checks his facebook on his phone, plays a few rounds of temple run, and starts to think about school. His students are great and they really seem to like him. They all do their work and cooperate with him. Thinking of school usually leads to thinking about Harry, so he does think about Harry. He's been really great about the whole situation, never bringing it up again. Louis also thinks he's fit, but he tries not to let himself get too carried away in his thoughts. Dr. Anderson comes into the room just as he daydreams about running his fingers through Harry's curly hair and she looks paler than before, and Louis tries not to let that worry him.

"Louis, you showed some very interesting things in your urine test," she starts but he interrupts her before she can start to explain.

"Am I going to be alright?" he asks already starting to panic.

"Yes, you're going to be fine, but you're pregnant." she says and wait did she just say the words you're and pregnant in the same sentence?

"Excuse me, what was that?" Louis questions, hoping that he misunderstood her

"Louis, you are pregnant."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is longer than the first and I want them to keep getting longer as it progresses. I'm hoping to really get the story going now. I think that Ziam might be a couple in this? I'm not quite sure how to introduce Zayn into the story, but I want him included. I guess we'll have to see! Feedback is always appreciated xx


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haaaaay! I'm so sorry about not updating for awhile I was planning on adding a chapter at least once a day. There has been some pretty bad stuff going on in my life right now but writing really helps me feel better and I'm off of school for awhile so I should be pretty consistant. Thanks so so so much for all of the kind words, kudos, and bookmarks they make me so happy :) I should probably tell you guys that I don't proofread or have a beta or anything so please tell me if you see any mistakes. Thanks again for supporting the story and everything xx

Pregnant? Did she really just say that he was pregnant? It isn't possible for him to be pregnant. He's a guy.

 

"Are you trying to joke with me? Can you please just stop and tell me what's really wrong with me?" He asked, confused and slightly worried

"Louis, I wouldn't joke about this. The test results came back and the only thing that has shown is that you're pregnant. We're not sure how it has happened, and I'm assuming that you're very confused right now, but if you don't mind me asking you've been sexually active recently correct,?" Dr. Anderson asked, and wow all Louis could think about right now was that there is a child inside of him. A real human is in his body right now and he is not a female. 

"Oh my god, I'm fucking pregnant. No, this isn't possible are you sure the results weren't mixed with someone else's? Maybe a girls?" He asked, almost desperate for her to suddenly see a mistake on the charts and say that she had just grabbed the wrong papers. The last person he had sex with was Harry. Harry, his 18 year old student. And if the doctor was really not kidding, he was now impregnated with his child.

"Yes, you are Louis. I'm positive that this is from your test. I'm just as confused as you are as to how this has happened. Could you think of the last time you had intercourse?" She said, and of course he could remember it, it'd be almost impossible to forget.

"I had sex about two months ago. We were drunk and I guess didn't use a condom. Not that I was exactly worried about getting pregnant.." Louis said, finally coming to terms with what she was saying. He was going to have a baby. A baby that was half his, and half of his students. His life really wasn't working out right now.

"Ok, well whoever you are with must be the father then. We need to get you into an ultrasound room immediately so I can check on the baby. Please come with me," As she walked out of the room and down the hall, Louis slowly got to his feet and started to follow. The only thing on his mind was what he was going to tell Harry. You can't exactly walk up to a kid in your class and tell him that he's going to be a father. The more he thought about his illness, it started to make sense. The morning sickness, and constant exhaustion. He walked into the room and saw a bed for him to lay on, a screen that would soon show his child, and various medical supplies. 

"Just lay down right here, pull up your shirt and we can get started," Dr. Anderson told him, and he did as he was told, laying on the hard table and rolling his shirt up past his ribs.

"This is going to be cold, don't be too surprised." She said as she started to squirt the gel onto his stomach and she wasn't lying. It was absoultly freezing. She turned on the tv and pulled out a wand that she started to move across his stomach, looking for the baby. Before long, a small figure showed on the screen, looking like a little white blob in a sea of black. 

"Louis, this is your baby. It seems to be about 10 weeks old," She said, continuing to move the wand around to take measurements, and all of a sudden a thumping noise started to echo around the room.

"Holy shit, is that the-?" He questioned, looking up at her and when did these tears get into his eyes? Was he really crying over a baby that was never meant or should have been possible to be conceived? Who was he kidding, of course he was getting emotional, this was his baby. A baby that he will carry in his stomach for the next 7 months. He was really going to have a baby. Louis was snapped out of his daydream by Dr. Anderson confirming that yes, it was the heartbeat of his unborn child.

"Would you like a print?" She asked, gesturing to the screen where he could still see the tiny little baby.

"Yes, of course." He said getting one last look before the machine was shut off and his stomach was being wiped off with a towel. 

"Ok, I'll be right back, we obviously have some things to discuss." She said, turning to go to the printer where she got his prints and came back into the room. By the time she returned, Louis had pulled his shirt back down and was now sitting on the edge of the bed. She handed the pictures to him and he took them gratefully, smiling down at them before he put them into his wallet for safe keeping.

"You will need to start to see a maternity doctor, so that you can get the proper care for yourself and the baby. Would you like me to set you up an appointment?" She asked, looking to him for a reaction.

"Uhm sure, that would be nice thanks." Louis said, looking down at the floor and wondering what he was supposed to do. Abortion isn't something he believed in, and after having the baby inside of him for 9 months he knew that it would be impossible for him to give up. Sensing his worry, Dr. Anderson came over to him and put a comforting hand to his back, rubbing gently.

"It will all work out Louis, don't be worried. The office I'll be referring you to, Dr. Patton's is brilliant and she will take such good care of you. I know that this is a lot to take in right now, but make sure to keep an open mind, I know you can do it." She said and it really felt good to have someone that seemed to support him. He had no idea how anyone in his life would take the news, but he could tell that Dr. Anderson seemed to really care about him. It gave him hope that maybe this would end up alright. With his new confidence, he gave her a hug, she told him that Dr. Patton would be in touch with him soon, and he left the office feeling ok. Sure, it wasn't ideal for him to be pregnant at 22 and be a guy, but he had already felt a connection to the tiny baby inside of him. He still had no idea how he was supposed to tell Harry or his family and friends, but he still felt that maybe, this could all work out. 

 

As he laid at home that night, he took the pictures out of his wallet and stared at them for awhile. Knowing that a little boy or girl was inside of him was a strange, but good feeling. He decided that Harry needed to know as soon as possible, and seeing that it was only 6:00 he searched for Harry's file from school, and it took him awhile to build up the courage, but he eventually dialed his home number and waited. It rang three times before a female voice picked up, and asked who was calling.

"Hi, it's uhm Harry's English teacher, Mr. Louis Tomlinson. Is this Harry's mother?" He asked, starting to grow anxious. 

"Hello Louis, I'm Harry's mom Anne. Is something wrong with his schooling?" Anne asked, sounding worried

"No no, he's doing great in class I just need to ask him something about what I missed today, as I was absent and he seemed to be very reliable." He said, hoping that she wouldn't see through his lie and start to suspect something. Luckily she didn't, and the phone was handed to Harry soon enough.

"Err, hi Mr. Tomlinson?" Harry said, making his statement come out sounding more like a question. It was obvious that the boy was confused and Louis truly felt bad. Harry was only 18, much too young to be worrying about a child. Louis would never be able to live with himself if he didn't at least tell Harry though, and he could only hope that he would take it well.

"Hey, Harry. I kind of need to talk to you about something really important. It uhm is about what happened before school.. Do you think that we could like meet up soon and talk about it? I really can't tell you over the phone." Louis said, hoping Harry would understand what he was referring to.

"Uh, ok yeah that sounds good. I'm actually free tonight. We could meet at the cafe by the library if you didn't have other plans?" Harry asked, and wow Louis knew that he needed to tell him soon but this was really soon. He couldn't really say no though, so it was decided that he was meeting Harry in 15 minutes to tell him some news that could very well ruin his life before it even got started.

 

As he lived fairly close to the cafe, Louis walked and when he entered, he could see Harry sitting at a booth in the back with two cups on the table, playing with his phone. Louis took a deep breath, went over, and sat down, making Harry jump up to see what was happening. When he saw it was just Louis, he calmed and pushed one of the cups towards him, Louis looked down seeing that it was filled with tea. He took a sip of it before looking up at Harry, and smiling a bit.

"So Mr. Tomlinson, what did we need to talk about?" Harry asked, picking at the skin around his fingers. Louis figured that was a nervous habit of his. He found it really adorable, and he really shouldn't. 

"You can call me Louis, but yeah about what happened after club when we, you know, uhm did it?" Louis said, avoiding Harry's gaze by looking down into his cup.

"Yeah, what about it? It was a mistake that happened two months ago, I thought we weren't going to talk about it anymore?" Harry asked, confused.

"That was the plan until I started getting sick and went to the doctor.." Louis said, not sure how to bring it up.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Harry questioned, looking at Louis like he was crazy.

"Well, I hadn't been feeling well for a couple of weeks and so I went to the doctor today and she mighthavetoldmeI'mpregnantandyou'rethefather." Louis spat out, so quickly that the last words slurred together.

"What was that?" Harry asked, with a panicked look in his eyes, and Louis was pretty sure that Harry understood what he said, he just didn't believe him

"Harry, I somehow got pregnant and you're the dad because you're the only person I've been with in like six months and I'm really sorry and this wasn't supposed to happen but it did and I'm just really scared, please don't be mad," Louis rambled, his nerves making him say much more than he intended to.

"Are you joking? Or do you really expect me to believe that you, a guy, are pregnant." Harry said, seemingly angry.

"I'm not joking. I have pictures from the ultrasound in my wallet that you can see if you'd like." Louis said, getting pissed off with Harry for thinking that he would joke about something like this.

"Show me." Harry replied, still under the impression that this was a joke. Louis simply nodded and pulled out his wallet, where the prints still sat. He carefully took them out and handed them both to Harry. Harry grabbed them and started to look all over for any signs of them being fake, which he couldn't find. They said Tomlinson at the top, had the date and time in the bottom corner, and he could see a blob right in the center that was the baby. His eyes widened with the realization that Louis wasn't kidding and that e had really knocked up his English teacher.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm literally so so so sorry about how long the wait was this time, I've been super busy trying to figure out schooling and such, but now I'm all set up with cyber and I should be posting once a day now. This chapter sucked to write and I had to rewrite it like 3 times because it kept turning out unrealistically fluffy. So I skipped the fluff, and here comes the angst. I'm sorry about your hearts, mines broken too and I'm the one writing so I'm not sure how that works out. I hope it's not a let down. :)

Louis stared at Harry, waiting to see his reaction. He was peering down at the pictures with an unreadable expression on his face. After what felt like hours, he finally set them down and looked at Louis. Louis could see so many emotions flashing through his eyes, panic and fear being the most distinguishable. He also seemed to have a look of anger, but Louis chose to ignore that, as he didn’t want to think of what would happen if Harry didn’t agree with it. He wiggled in his seat and cleared his throat before he started to talk.

“What do you want me to do?” Harry asked, sounding frustrated.

“I mean, I was hoping you’d be supportive, the baby’s half yours too..” Louis answered, panic creeping into his tone because he was so scared now that Harry’s reaction didn’t look good.

“Louis, I’m sorry but I'm 18 years old and I’m only in high school. You’re a fucking man this isn't natural and it shouldn’t have happened. I can’t be involved with it. It’s weird and I don’t want to deal with a kid. Do what you want with it, goodbye.” He said, standing up and pulling on his jacket. Harry threw a couple of bills on the table and turned, heading towards the door.

Louis was still in shock from his words. Harry had just called him unnatural, and said he wanted no part of the baby’s life. Everything he feared, had just came true. Harry was gone, presumably forever and Louis was alone. Alone, with an unborn child that won’t have a father, and that father is still in his classes. Numbly, he got up and left, not caring about not paying for his drink. He didn’t notice the tears until they were trailing down his face, getting in his mouth and making his nose runny. He continued the walk to his flat, his body acting on autopilot as he got into the elevator, pressed his floor button and rode to the top. He exited and walked the short distance to his room where he unlocked the door and walked into the living room, collapsing onto the couch with messy sobs escaping his mouth. He grabbed a blanket from the back of the sofa and pulled it over his body, burrowing underneath it so he could think. 

Harry had shut him down. Harry didn’t want to have anything to do with the baby or him. Harry called him unnatural. All of his thoughts were about Harry. Louis was honestly surprised by Harry’s actions. He seemed like such an understanding person, so if anything, Louis figured that he would just deal with it and eventually come around to wanting involvement. He was just being so selfish. It’s not Louis’ fault that Harry didn’t wear a condom. It’s not Louis’ fault that he somehow managed to conceive a child. Harry was being such a prick about it when it was just a mistake. A mistake that Louis’ wasn’t going to abort or give up for adoption. He wouldn’t let Harry win like that. He would go to school for as long as he could, so Harry could see that he was fine. That him and the baby didn’t need Harry anyways. The only problem with that is that he isn’t fine, and he desperately somebodys support. He hoped that it would be Harry’s, but that wasn’t going to happen. 

After crying on the couch for a little longer, he made his way to his bedroom and stripped of his clothes and got into bed with Harry on his mind, and his hand on his stomach.

 

When he got up the next morning, Louis didn’t feel any better. He had to go to school though, to show Harry that he didn’t care. Getting out of bed and into the shower was a lengthy process, he couldn’t find the motivation to move. After blow drying his hair, he put on the laziest outfit he owned that was still in dress code, made some toast, threw up the toast, brushed his teeth and headed to the school. The car ride passed quickly, his nausea started to come down, and before long he was at the school. He walked into his classroom and turned on the lights, already dreading first period. He wasn’t sure how Harry was going to act and it was scary. Harry could come in and start being disrespectful, and Louis didn’t know if he’d have the strength to correct him. He could only hope that the college drama classes he took wouldn’t fail him now. The bell rang and his students started coming in, many asking how he was feeling and if he was ok. He assured all of them that he was fine, and as they took their seats he could see that Harry wasn’t there. A small wave of thankfulness washed over him, but that ended abruptly when Harry rushed into the room right as the bell rang. He walked to his seat with his head down, and when he sat he just stared at the blank desk. Louis had to start his class, so he wrote down who was absent and got on with teaching. Today, he was showing them a powerpoint on proper grammar, so it was an easy day and he didn’t have anything to stress over, except the curly one in the back of the room, who appeared to be asleep. He really didn’t have to have a confrontation with Harry so soon, so he let him be and continued with class. When the bell rang that signaled the end of class everyone got up and left. Except Harry, who was still sleeping at his desk. The world really hated Louis as of late apparently, everything seemed to be going wrong. After having an internal battle about what to do, he walked over to Harry, tapped his back, and went back over to his desk. If that didn’t wake Harry up, he wasn’t exactly sure what he was going to do. As he watched, Harry twitched and slowly opened his eyes, taking in his surroundings. He must have remembered where he was at, because he startled and started rushing to get his belongings in his bags and got up quickly.

“Uh thanks for waking me, Mr. Tomlinson” he said as he left the room before giving Louis a chance to even reply. Louis just scoffed and started to sort his stuff, wanting to make the most of his prep. The rest of the day passed quickly enough, and he went home feeling sick and with a sour mood. Not long after he walked through the door, he got a text from Liam, asking if he wanted to go to dinner and catch up. Louis hadn’t realized that he had unintentionally been blowing him off, so he quickly agreed and watched the telly until it was time to go. 

 

When he arrived at the burger joint, he saw Liam, who was sitting with another guy. He was tan and beautiful; his face seemed quite literally perfect. Louis confusedly went and sat, sending Liam a questioning look before introducing himself to the new guy who was appropriately named, Zayn. He and Liam were sitting rather close, maybe Liam had a secret boyfriend? He thought as he ordered his drink.

Liam had a secret boyfriend. They met at work and had been dating for three weeks. Louis was only slightly jealous, before he congratulated them and they continued with the meal. It was nice to catch up with Liam, he hadn’t really talked to him since his birthday where it all went down, and it was refreshing to not have to be worried about his personal life for once. Things were going good, until Zayn ordered them a round of pints, which Louis politely declined with the excuse of having to teach the next day and soon after that he left. When he got home that night, he had a missed call from an unknown number, but he ignored it and went to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, sorry about the wait, and thanks for all the kudos and comments they're my favorite things to read xx


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow, the wait was really inexcusable and I'm so sorry about it. thanks for the continued kindness and support for the story, I hope this chapter isn't disappointing. :)

The next few months played out pretty much in the same order. Louis woke up, went to school, avoided Harry the best he could, and went home. It all was working out fine until after the new year. By that time, he was about five months along and it was getting harder to hide the swell of his stomach. He had been fine under loose shirts and jackets for the past four months but now they didn't cover him anymore, as he was getting rounder and it didn't look like just weight gain anymore. Louis also hadn't told anyone about the pregnancy yet. When his mum asked about his doctors appointment he was vague; telling her it was just a stomach issue that would be resolved with some medicines. Liam noticed how he was filling out, and wouldn't go for drinks anymore but he kept the information to himself, saying if Louis had a problem he would come to him about it. Harry had never brought up the pregnancy again, and acted as if he had never been told about it. The situation wasn't the best, and Louis didn't like feeling so alone. The baby was healthy and everything was going good in that aspect of things, but he still felt as if he was not going to be able to do it all on his own. 

 

During the second week of January, he resolved to tell Liam about the baby because he needed advice. His clothes didn't fit, it was hard to make it through the day with trying to hide, and he just wanted to talk to someone. They agreed to get lunch together at the mall, because Louis needed to buy bigger outfits after they talked (hopefully with Liam's help.) He was nervous to tell him after what had happened to Harry, but it wasn't his child so it's not like Liam had reason completely abandon him. He took his time getting ready, prolonging the afternoon for as long as possible. When it was finally time to go, he nervously drove to the restruant and found Liam sitting at a table in the back. Louis hesitantly greeted him and sat, while Liam gave his order to the waiter. He finished and Louis looked up from his menu, to see that Harry Styles was his server for the day. Louis spluttered and turned red, before telling Harry what he wanted. After Harry went to the back into kitchen, he turned to face a confused Liam, who didn't understand Louis' actions towards the waiter. 

Louis took a deep breath and decided to just tell Liam straight out. 'Ok so you've probably been wondering why I haven't been coming out and why I've been gaining like a whale, but I'm pregnant and thebabysdadisastudent' he spat out, glancing at the table because he really couldn't look Liam in the face. Liam just stared at him, not fully comprehending what Louis'd said. 

'Wait Louis, you're having.. a baby?' Liam questioned, looking just as shocked as he sounded. 

Louis toyed with his fingers for a moment, deciding how much he wanted to tell him when Harry could be anywhere around them. 'Yeah, I am actually, I don't really know how it happened I guess, but I'm five months along and you're the only one who knows so..' Louis trailed off, not really knowing how to finish. Liam hadn't seemed upset or angry, but he didn't let himself think anything about it because Harry was the same way. 

'Thats.. uh wow, congratulations Lou firstly, but why haven't you told anyone? Who's the father? Do you have a secret boyfriend?' Liam answered, and wow Louis had been expecting that to go a lot worse. Liam had treated it like it was some normal situation, which it obviously wasn't, but it felt good to have someone other than Harry know that was actually supportive of him. 

'Thanks, Liam. Uh I don't really want to talk about it here if that's alright, maybe after we're done eating and I need new clothes by the way, we can go back to mine and I can explain it a bit more?' He said, hoping that Liam would not push him because they'd been talking for awhile and Harry would be bound to come out with their meals soon enough. 

'Oh yeah, that's perfect.' Liam replied, just as the doors opened and Harry came back out with their tray of food. He sat the plates down and left without even sparing a glance at Louis. 

 

The rest of the meal passed in normalcy, Liam talked about some new guy he's been seeing called Zayn, and Louis couldn't have been more thankful for his ability to not make things awkward and Louis was really enjoying talking to him again. His happiness faded when the checks came back and written at the bottom of his was 

Hey, could you maybe call me sometime soon? 543-6285  
xx Harry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh this is so short, I am 100% posting a longer chapter this weekend, the action is going to finally pick up.


	6. THIS ISNT A CHAPTER (but you should really read it)

Alright, so I've felt really bad about not being able to update frequently so the last chapter is going to be (super) long and it will finish the story. I'm thinking of doing an epilogue and maybe some one shots too, if you wanted them. The real purpose of this was to get your input on how you'd like to see the story play out. So if you've got any baby names or genders you'd prefer definetly comment them. And anything about how you think Harry/Louis' relationship should happen. If you're reading the story, thanks so much and I hope you're not upset about this :) xx


End file.
